


Echoes (Of Another Life)

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [69]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Can I have a Steve #FridayTwitterFic? Onna beach?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes (Of Another Life)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts), [JK Ashavah (ashavah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/gifts).



_He stands at the edge of his shore most evenings and watches the waves roll;_

_but it's never quite the same as standing on a bow._


End file.
